Satra, The Hunters, and The Jedi
by AwkwardPanda2017
Summary: Satra is a human, but with capabilities that landed her on Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Radar. While on a small leave of absence, she encounters Dean Winchester and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. Together, Satra, The Hunters, and The Jedi, along with The Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. work to stop Hydra, who is working with to free Lucifer for his cage. Rated T for violence. OC/Loki pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Satra, The Hunters, and The Jedi**

 **Authors Note:**

This is a new Star Wars/Supernatural Crossover with eventual appearances by The Avengers, and a brief flash appearance by characters from the Harry Potter Universe. This is Part One of a small series in which the main character (an OC) meets characters from different universes. I will always include some Supernatural characters, but the stories won't always be a Supernatural crossover. This is my first time posting on Fanfiction, so please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I will not tolerate blatant rudeness and negative comments!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Supernatural, but man would it be awesome if I did!**

Chapter One: Meetings

 **Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Artoo's landing**

"Master! The ship won't come out of hyperspeed! I think the hyperdrive was damaged!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Artoo, see if you can access the hyperdrive," Anakin commanded.

Artoo replied with his beeps as he quickly drove over to the navicomputer. He beeped again, the beeps almost sounding worried.

"What do you mean there aren't any coordinates put in? Where are we going?"

Artoo beeped again in response.

Suddenly, the navicomputer started beeping with a warning. Ahsoka ran over to the computer to see what was happening. "Uh, Master. We're heading right for a planet!"

"Anakin, please tell me you can shut the hyperdrive off," Obi-Wan spoke, worriedly.

"There's only one way. Artoo, shut off all power to the ship!"

Artoo quickly rolled over to the ship's computer port and within a few minutes, the ship's power was off. "What do we do now? I don't recognize that planet. Do we land to see if it's inhabited?" Ahsoka asked.

"I suppose that is our only option. Let's just hope that if there is someone inhabiting this planet they won't try to kill us. Artoo, start up the ship please."

Artoo beeped again and started the ship. The ship started to slowly make its way to the planet's surface when the ship started to speed up as it passed through the planet's atmosphere. "Everyone brace yourselves. This going to be a rough landing!" Anakin yelled second before impact with the planet's surface. The ship collided with the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and grass into the air.

 **Dean Winchester Encounters Satra**

Dean had been walking around a small town in Nebraska for what seemed like forever looking for the person he was supposed to meet with. As he made his fifth loop past down main street, he decided to go into the grocery store and grab some beer and a sandwich. He paid for his items and walked outside, his eyes squinting against the bright sun. He glanced around and made his way toward the town park. Once he arrived at the park, he saw someone sitting on a bench that hadn't been there before. She was talking to another girl that looked to be a few years younger that was standing in front of her. Dean walked up behind the girl sitting on the bench and stood there waiting for her to finish her conversation with the other girl. "Excuse me, sister. It appears we have a visitor. I will talk with you once I get back from my mission. I trust you will get our brother home safely?"

"Yes, sister. I will get him home safely. I look forward to your contact as soon as the mission is over," the other girl replied as she walked away.

"Sit, Dean," the girl ordered. Dean walked around the bench and sat down. The girl was wearing tight black pants, knee high lace up sneakers, a light green tee shirt, gray zip-up jacket and some hand crocheted green and white fingerless gloves. Her hair was as black as night, and he face looked slightly childish, as is she was still a teenager. Her fingernails were painted black, and she had on minimal makeup, only a small bit of eyeliner. Dean thought she looked very pretty but very fragile. It was only in the way she spoke and the way she held herself that gave any clue to how dangerous she actually was.

"So, I am aware that you have been searching out a new hunting partner since Sam has recently taken a small leave for the time being."

"Yeah. And let me guess, you want to be that partner. Well, let me tell you something, sweetheart, a girl like you stands no chance against demon or any of the monsters I hunt." Dean replied. Suddenly, the girl's golden brown eyes darkened, and before he knew it, Dean was on the ground with a knee on his chest and a knife to his throat.

"I am stronger and more powerful than you can ever hope to be. I suggest you watch your tone with me, or you will find yourself missing a few limbs and begging for death," she growled.

There was a sound of small footsteps approaching them as the girl let Dean up off the ground. "Sister," said a small voice from their right, "there is a foreign ship about to land in Mr. Albert's pasture. I think the people in the ship will be in need of assistance. There is also a small droid in there. Oh, and Mr. Dean, sir. Do be careful around my sister, Satra. She is a very fierce soul, and she will not be afraid to end you should you cross her. If you stay on her good side, she will be protective, loyal, and most of all caring. How do you think we have all been a family for so long?"

"Thank you, dear brother. I will make my way towards his field in a moment after I deal with Dean. Be good for your sister now, and do stay away from Mr. Albert's pasture, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, sister. Do be safe, I sense that one of the members of the ship's crew is an "attack first, ask questions later" type."

"We should get along famously then," Satra replied with a smile. "Run along now brother."

The young boy ran off as Satra motioned for Dean to follow her. They both walked in silence for a few blocks before Dean finally spoke up. "So, how did you know that I needed a new partner anyway?"

"I have friends in high places, Dean. Do not think your world does not crossover with others from time to time. And do not assume that you know more than the average person just because you kill the monsters that most think are just legend."

"Wait, are you saying that you are friends with Angels?"

"Yes," she answered. Suddenly, she froze her cocking to the side slightly. "Ah, it is as I feared. We need to get to Mr. Alber's pasture now. Castiel."

"You know Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. He is one of the only Angels in close contact with you."

There was the sound of giant wings flapping as Castiel appeared in front of them. "You called, Satra?"

"Yes, Castiel. We need to get to the edge of Mr. Albert's pasture quickly, and preferably in an area with some trees for cover."

The next thing they knew, they were behind a small set of trees looking out on the pasture that gently sloped downhill. At the base of the hill was a small pile of smoking metal and a long trail of exposed ground leading up to it. "Castiel, make sure you and Dean stay out of sight. These people can be dangerous, especially in this situation."

"I will do that, Satra," Cas responded as he and Dean disappeared. Satra slowly started making her way down the hill, her hand moving towards the top of her shoe to pull out a small knife that she hid in her gloves. She stopped a few feet before the wreckage of the ship as two blurs flew out at her. There was the sound of a weapon igniting, and then a very familiar voice spoke.

 **The Jedi, Satra, Dean, and Castiel Meet**

"Who are you, and where are we?" an impatient voice demanded.

"Now, Anakin, you really wouldn't cut my head off, would you?"

"Satra? How are, wait. Are we on Earth right now?" Anakin asked surprised as he deactivated his lightsaber and took a step back.

"It would appear so. Now, how did you get here, last I checked, you galaxy was some 100,000 light years away? Even with your peoples' advanced space travel technology, you should not have made it here for quite some time."

"We don't know. One minute, we were escaping a Separatist Command Ship, and the next our hyperdrive and navicomputer were going out of whack."

"Interesting. Are the hyperdrive and navicomputer still intact?  
"Yes, most of our ship is, surprisingly. Ahsoka is tending to Obi-Wan, he was injured in the crash."

"Ah, I do believe I have someone who can help with that. Castiel, it is safe for you and Dean to come out now."

"Wait, who are they?" Anakin asked, his hand going for his lightsaber.

There was a sound of wings whooshing as Castiel and Dean popped up next to Satra, with Castiel on her right, and Dean on her left. "I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel replied.

"And I'm just a guy who hunts monsters. I have no idea why I'm here."

"Oh, really," Anakin replied, his eyebrows raising in suspicion"

"Yes, Anakin, Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, and he can help Obi-Wan. Please, take utooo the ship, and as soon as Obi-Wan is fit for travel, we will go to my apartment where you can rest and freshen up before we decide our next move."

"Alright," Anakin replied as they walked towards the ship.

"Wait, is that guy Anakin, as in Anakin Skywalker soon to be Darth Vader?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean. And please do not mention Darth Vader, or any other of your ridiculous Star Wars jokes. We don't need them confused. And then the Gods of Time would have to strike you down. No one is supposed to know their future enough to change it drastically."

"Right, now we're going back to the "destiny" shit from when Sam and I were part of some demon/angel war thingy."

"Yes, Dean. Now do shut up. I feel like someone is going to run their lightsaber through you if you don't stop running your mouth."

Satra, Dean, and Castiel all walked into the broken ship to find Obi-Wan laid out on the floor, talking to Ahsoka. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He just went to go find help."

"And help has arrived," Satra announced.

"Satra!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she came running to give Satra a hug.

"Hello, young Padawan. You've been keeping out of trouble, I hope."

"Yes, ma'am. As much as I can with Anakin as my Master."

"Well, what can you expect from a boy as reckless as him? Did I tell you about the time when he destroyed a Droid Command ship at the age of nine against Qui Gon's orders?"

"Hey now, Satra. I'd rather tell her that myself, you exaggerate too much."

"I don't exaggerate at all. You were supposed to get somewhere safe, and you decide to climb into a fighter jet? And then when it starts to move and head out towards the space battle, you put your own life at risk instead of having Artoo override the autopilot controls?"

"Qui Gon told me to stay in the ship, so I did."

"As much as I enjoy hearing about Anakin's old war stories, I am in a bit of pain, and I would like to get out of here before someone else finds us," Obi-Wan interjected from the floor.

"My apologies, Master Kenobi. Castiel, if you would please."

"Wait, who is Castiel?"

"An Angel of the Lord. He will heal you so we can be on our way. My government already know of your arrival and they know you mean no harm. They will have your ship transported to their regional base a few hours away and work on it's repair. In the meantime, you all will be joining me at my apartment until we come up with a plan. You three didn't arrive here by accident. Something brought you here for a reason."

Castiel walked over to Obi-Wan and waved his hand over the injury. "You should be healed now."

"Now, why don't you go get Artoo and then we can have a small conversation before we leave."

Artoo rolled up behind Satra as she finished her sentence and bumped into her legs with a happy beep. "Artoo, you silly little astromech. Did you just try to surprise me? You know that won't work on me any more than it would work on your masters."

Anakin and Satra shared a laugh as Satra motioned for Dean to sit down. Only Cas was still standing. As the conversation continued on, Cas suddenly became very serious. "We need to move, someone is coming for these new strangers, and I don't think they wish to welcome them."

"Then get us out of here Cas!" Dean yelled.

The new, not-so-friendly greeters arrived in time to see the Astromech disappear in a flash blinding bright light and the sound of wings whooshing.


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's Note******

Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. Now, I had this originally posted as a Supernatural/Star Wars: The Clone Wars Crossover, but as I look ahead in my notes, I realized that this would better fit in the category of Supernatural/Avengers Crossover. The Jedi are still in the fic, but they take more of a support role as The Avengers, Hydra, and Lucifer will eventually become the focal points of the story. The title will remain the same, but if I don't get enough views, I will change it. As always, I don't own any of the universes in this fic, the only thing I own is the plotline and the OC, Satra Madine. Please enjoy this chapter! :)

Chapter Two: Planning and Plots

 **At Satra's Apartment**

"This is my apartment, please make yourselves comfortable. I need to speak with Castiel," Satra announced after everyone had gotten over the shock of the instant travel. Satra motioned for Castiel to follow her into the small study space as she walked out of the kitchen. Once they were inside, Satra shut and locked the door, and turned towards Cas.

"Did you get a clear view of our attackers' faces?" Satra asked.

"I did. While I did not recognize them, I did notice that some were wearing name tags with an insignia on them."

"What did that insignia look like, Castiel?"

"It was an octopus, but instead of eight tentacles, there was six, and the head was replaced with a skeleton."

"Then it is as I feared. We must speak with my handler, he will relay this information, and get back to us with a strategy and meeting time. Do not tell anyone else about this. They must not know, not until I get clearance for them to know."

"Right. I suggest we exit this room before they start to get suspicious. I also believe you have a certain feline visitor."

"Thank you, Castiel," Satra replied as they exited the study space, only to find a cat with a bored expression on her face as Dean was trying to pet it. "Dean, I suggest you leave her alone, she does not like to be pet. She will bite more than one finger off if you try."

Dean backed off after hearing Satra's warning and looked up with wild eyes. Satra smirked as she sat on the floor in front of the cat and gave her a scratch behind the ears. "Tell the headmaster that things are going fine right now, but we may need his assistance in the future," Satra mumbled so low only Castiel could hear. Satra then stood up and went to the fridge and pulled out a small plate of finely cut fish and a small bowl of pumpkin juice. She set the dishes before the cat and went back to the fridge and grabbed a half-empty bottle of vodka. "Are you even old enough to drink that?" Dean asked.

"I am well old enough to drink this Dean. I have been alive since before the day that Captain America went into the ice to save thousands of lives and the city that would become my home for the next 20 years."

"Wait, so how old are you?"

"I am technically 80 years old, but my physical age is 19. It was around that time that I stopped aging. It was also around that time when I was captured by a government agency and was studied and tortured due to my special abilities. To this day, the sound of thunder still sends a bit of fear into my heart."

"If you don't mind me asking, Satra, what did they do to you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would rather not say, but you instead let my scars do the talking," Satra replied as she slowly lifted the back of her shirt up. All the occupants in the room, minus Castiel and the cat gasped in shock at the sight of the scars running up and down her back. "Those of you who are force sensitive may touch my back to see what happened to me. That ordeal is still painful for me to discuss even after all this time."

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan each placed a hand on Satra's back and there was a collective gasp as they saw the horrors that she went through. Dean looked like was about to complain about not being able to see what the others were when Castiel walked over and placed two fingers on his forehead.

Two minutes later, Satra was sipping out of the bottle while Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka went into a back bedroom to talk about recent events. Dean was sitting on the couch with the cat, who had surprisingly warmed up to him in the last few minutes. Castiel stood by the window, keeping watch with a blank look on his face. "Her name's Minerva," Satra spoke up, knowing what Dean was going to ask. "Minerva, don't you think you should head back? I know the children would miss you terribly and they would get into much trouble if you weren't there to keep an eye on them."

Minerva suddenly yelped and looked up at the clock before quickly running out the slightly open door. "What was that about? Does she always do that?" Dean asked, looking stunned.

"Let's just say she's a very intelligent cat who is on a very strict schedule."

"Things just keep getting weirder," Dean replied.

 **Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan discuss recent events in Satra's spare bedroom**

"I'm not sure what to think of this Anakin. We need to get back as soon as possible before the Council starts looking for us."

"I know, Obi-Wan. But it's not like we can go anywhere. Our ship was damaged, and we don't even know if we can get home on time to even see the Clone Wars through. Heck, we don't even know if we will be alive by the time our ship reaches the galaxy. She did say our galaxy was over 100,000 light years away," Anakin replied.

"Master is right. The first thing we need to do is talk with Satra and see if she knows a way to get us home. Then we go from there," Ahsoka put in.

"I'm not so sure we can trust Satra. She may have helped us on Geonosis, but that doesn't mean she didn't bring those attackers to us. And there's another thing. I sense that she's extremely strong with the Force, strong enough to rival Master Yoda. And with what we saw of her past today, she could be easily turned to the dark side, given the circumstances. I sense she wants revenge on the people that tortured her, and revenge is not the Jedi way."

"Obi-Wan, can we please just give her a try. Maybe we should train her. That way if she ever runs across a dangerous or difficult situation, she can defend herself easier."

"Anakin, I think she is more than capable of defending herself. And how are we supposed to train her? There is not a Jedi temple near here, or at least not one that we know of. We have no way of training her, much less the means of making lightsabers here."

"Please, Obi-Wan. I think we can do this. Let's meditate and see if we can locate a temple in the area. We don't know if there have been other Jedi to stumble upon this planet, and I get the feeling that we weren't the only ones to have run across this problem before."

"Alright, we'll meditate and search for a temple. If we don't find one, we don't train her. If we do find one, we will train her collectively. I don't need another Padawan."

 **Satra's apartment, study room**

"It's not looking good, Fury. Hydra is onto us. We may have to bring in the Avengers for this. These people I have with me are very important to another timeline, and I'd rather not screw this up or the Star Wars that we know today will not exist. Only the first two prequel movies will. We need to get Hydra taken care of fast."

"Has Dumbledore made contact with you?"

"Yes, through McGonagall. I told him to stay out of things for now, but to be prepared in case we need his assistance."

"Very well, Satra. They have full security clearance, and are now under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection."

"Thank you, Director Fury."


End file.
